Assemblies of several superimposed parts are generally detachably secured together by means of a common stub which, as pointed out in the above-mentioned related applications, obviously represents a completely unusable portion of the assembly since it cannot accept writing or printing and must be ultimately discarded. This wasteful use of the multi-part assembly applies equally as well to mailer constructions wherein one or more parts may be detachably connected to a stub.